innocent sorrow
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: this is what happens when i am bored! Neah turned around. "Yes Allen?" Allen stopped in front of his uncle, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. When he caught his breath he straitens himself out. "Why did you say I'll sing in the black order talent show!" (Ido not own dgm) r and r thanks neah x allenis you look closely.
1. Chapter 1

"NEAH!" A voice yelled. Neah turned around to see his dear nephew coming his way. Neah was free from Allen's mind for three months now.

_Flashback_

_As the earl grabbed Allen by his hair, and toss him into the wall earning a gasp from the young boy. Neah was cursing to the heavens prying that he could help his nephew. "Please, Mana help me protect him."_

_As the earl raised his sword to kill Allen there was a bright flash of light. "AH!" Allen screamed as he felt pain coming from his chest, then he blacked out. As the dust cleared the earl's golden eyes widen with surprise. "Impossible." _

_Neah looked up at the earl with a frown. The earl growled then disappeared. When the earl was out of his sight he called the ark and left to go to the black order HQ. _

_When he stepped the portal to the science department he was heard screams of "ALLEN!" and "NOAH!" He just ignored them and walked to the infirmary. After the head nurse took Allen from him the head chief ran in demanding answers, All Neah said was "I'm not leaving and I will not hurt any of you unless my nephew wants me to." With that Neah was like anybody else in the black order family._

_Flashback end_

Neah turned around. "Yes Allen?" Allen stopped in front of his uncle, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. When he caught his breath he straitens himself out. "Why did you say I'll sing in the black order talent show?!" Allen yelled. Neah shrugged his shoulders, and closed his eyes sighing. "Because you have a great voice." Allen's face turned red in anger. "No I don't!" Neah wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders, leaning on him slightly. "How 'bout this, if you beat me in card **without** cheating you won't sing but I will, but if you lose or cheat you have to sing." Allen's face darkened, 'I'm doomed.'

Ten minuets

"You cheated my dare nephew. Allen held pair of ace's as well as Neah. "No you did!" Neah leaned in close to Allen. "Do you have any proof?" Allen growled and turned his head away. "Thought soon." Neah stand up and kissed Allen's forehead. "See you tonight."

Later

"Welcome to the black order talent show!" Lavi yelled into the microphone. Allen was nervous, he couldn't do this, he just couldn't. It seemed like Neah could hear his thoughts, he hugged Allen from behind. "You'll be fine." Allen just shook his head taking a deep breath. "The last but not least acted Allen walker will be singing his own song that he created!" Lavi announced. Allen eyes widen time went passed fast for hi- wait did Lavi say my song that I wrote. Allen turned to look at Neah. "No, not that one." "I already told them what song it was so, have fun" Neah pushed Allen on stage. Everyone thought that it was going to be the fourteenth's song but they were so wrong.

As the song started yup, Allen lost himself in the beet.

**"I can feel a sensation spill from my chest… as it flows I can feel the pain in the dark **

** All my thoughts that I hide inside me to rest .have dissolved and has left a painful mark **

** In this nightmare, I am lost, and I can't awaken. **

**I am unable to hear your voice where I've been taken **

**DON'T CRY!**

** When I embrace you to the point, and that you seem to fall and breakdown in tears from fearfulness, oh… **

**JUST GO! **

** Just go and show me that you'll hold my raised open hands. Never until the end.**

** Whishes I hide within are pouring like sand. I will raise every one up to the light. **

** All my tears that I shed just seem to withstand. Drying up and they stain my face tonight**

** Prayers I keep raising up are fighting right thought The crevices that are between my fingers to you **

**DON'T CRY!**

** From all the heartache, and sorrow, and all the boundless pain that I was able to save you from, oh…**

**Just go!**

**Embrace my open hands with strength, and power so fierce.**

**Ever and never end… let's go, and fly so far away!**

**With my wings engraved live, I'll fly away. I'm heading to the growing new world, where I will be reborn.**

**Don't cry! **

**When I embrace you to the point , and that you seem to fall, and break don from tears of fearfulness oh…**

**Just go! **

**Just go, and show me that you'll hold my raised open hands.**

**I see! **

**The miracle that I had seen, and had been searching for, was you, and will never fade away, oh…**

**So go! **

**Come go, and raised your hands with mine, and our strength will rise! Ever, and never end**

**BREAK DOWN!**

**RIGHT NOW!**

**FILL ME UP!**

**I JUST…**

**YOU JUST, **

**BLOWE ME UP!**

**LIVIN' UP!**

**PUMP IT UP!**

**INSIDE, AND OUTSIDE!**

**FREAK OUT!"**

As the song ended everyone stand up and started clapping. "Well we all know who the winner is… ALLEN WALKER!" Allen was surprise was an understatement. He was full of glee. Lavi handed Allen a trophy. "See I told you, you were no are good Allen." Allen pouted " shut up, Neah."


	2. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


End file.
